Siberian Husky
The Siberian Husky is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. Description and Temperament DS: "Originally bred in Russia, the husky recalls its ancestor, the wolf. Its trademark are power and stamina." 3DS (NTSC): "Popularized in America as a sled dog, the Siberian husky recalls its ancestor, the wolf." 3DS (PAL): "Originally bred in the USA, the powerful Husky is reminiscent of its ancestor, the wolf." The Siberian Husky (Russian: Siberskiy haski) is a large, dense-coat working dog breed that originated in eastern Siberia. The breed belongs to the Spitz genetic family. It is recognizable by its thickly-furred double coat, sickle tail, erect triangular ears and distinctive markings. An active, energetic and resilient breed whose ancestors came from the extremely cold and harsh environment of the Siberian Arctic and were bred by the Chukchi of Northeastern Asia, it was imported into Alaska during the Nome Gold Rush and spread from there into the United States and Canada, initially as a sled dog. It rapidly acquired the status of a family pet and a show-dog. The Siberian Husky has been described as a behavioral representative of the domestic dog's forebearer, the wolf, exhibiting a wide range of its ancestors' behavior. They are known to howl rather than bark, (barking) a characteristic of kenneled dogs, is often noticeable in dogs released from their captive environment for exercise - a behavior welcome in hunting dogs but not in the family pet. Siberian Huskies are a very loyal and friendly breed of dog.They are extremely intelligent and after learning a new skill will often decide when to show off this skill when asked to perform it. They rank 45th in Stanley Coren's The Intelligence of Dogs, being of average working/obedience intelligence. They tend to run because they were at first bred to be a sled dog.The Siberian Husky is one of the top family dog breeds in the world. Unlocking the Breed DS Cost: $528 3DS Cost: $1,380 *Chihuahua & Friends: 4,000 Trainer Points *Dachshund & Friends: Starter Breed *Dalmatian & Friends: 22,000 Trainer Points *Labrador & Friends: 30,000 Trainer Points *Best Friends: 20,000 Trainer Points *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 2,100 Owner Points or play 11 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: 5,800 Owner Points or play 21 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: Starter breed Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Siberian Husky comes in Black & White (shades from black to gray), Brown & White, and Agouti & White. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a black-and-tan Husky or a white Husky. Oddly enough, when the player chooses "Brown and White" it is possible for them to find a grey husky. Neighbors One of your neighbors owns a Siberian Husky: 3DS: *Sasha/Juli, owned by Richard/Peter Gallery Nintendogs1.jpg|Husky wearing a Green Hat SiberianHuskyBowtie.jpg|Dark Husky with Bowtie DarkHusky.jpg|Dark Husky black huskies.JPG|Black & White Huskies (3DS) brown huskies.JPG|Brown & White Huskies (3DS) agouti huskies.JPG|Agouti & White Huskies (3DS) blacktanhusky.jpg|A Brown Surprise Husky in 3DS version white husky.JPG|A White Husky (3DS) shep huskies.JPG|Two Brown Surprise Huskies (3DS) Juli.JPG|Sasha/Juli the Husky sasha.JPG|Neighbor Richard & his Husky Sasha 3ds 499.JPG|A cute brown Husky. SovietNikolai.JPG NikolaiDog.JPG Category:Dog breeds